Chan Yeol
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico:' 찬열 / Chanyeol.thumb|250px|Chan Yeol *'Nombre Completo:' 박찬열/ Park Chan Yeol. *'Nombre Chino:' 朴灿烈 * Apodos: 'Happy Virus, Rey de las Expresiones. *'Profesión: 'Cantante, Rapero, MC y Modelo. *'Fecha de Nacimiento: *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''185cm. *'Peso: 71 kg.' *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' A. *'Signo Zodiacal:' Sagitario. *'Signo Zodiacal Chino: Mono *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment Mini Biografía En el año 2008 ganó el primer lugar en el concurso 'Smart Model Contest'. Fue descubierto cuando era un estudiante de primer año en la escuela secundaria. Ingresó a la SM a través del S.M. Casting System el año 2008 y estuo 4 años como aprendiz, hasta el 22 de febrero del 2012 que es revelado, en el teaser numero 20,como el ultimo miembro del nuevo grupo de la SM; EXO. Dramas *Welcome to Royal Villa (jTBC, 2013) cameo *For you in Full Blossom (SBS, 2012)'' cameo'' *Things We Do That We Know We Will Regret (KBS2, 2008) cameo Programas de TV *'2013: '''Laws of the Jungle (20.12.2013, por emitir) *'2013: 'Super Star K'5' (08.11.2013, junto a Xiumin y Baekhyun) * '''2013: '''Music Core (05.10.2013, como MC especial) *'2013: 'Star Face-Off Chuseok Special: "The beatles" (20.09.2013, junto a Chen, Lay y D.O) *'2013: Happy Sunday Mamma Mia (01/09/2013) *'2013:' Immortal Songs 2 (junto a Suho, Chen, BaekHyun y Luhan) *'2013: '''Music Bank (23.08.13, Chanyeol y Baekyun como MC especial) *'2013:' The STAR (9.08.13, Chanyeol solo) *'2013:' KBS' Hello Counselor (junto a Kris y Suho) *'2013:' 1000 Song Challenge (07.07.13, junto a D.O y Chen) *'2013: Beatles Code (junto a Luhan, Chen, Suho y Kai) Programas de Radio *'2013: '''MBC Younha Starry Night Radio(16.09.2013, junto a Suho) *'2013: MBC FM4U’s Midday Hopeful Song (29/08/2013, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen, Tao y Kai) *'2013:' KBS-FM Kiss The Radio (26/06/13, junto a Lay, Chen, Baekyun, y D.O) *'2013:' KBS-R Cool FMHong Jin Kyung's 2PM (17/06/13, junto a Suho, Kris, Lay y D.O) *'2013:' SBS-R Power FM Boom’s Young Street (31.05.13, junto a Xiumin, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen y Tao) Vídeos Musicales *'2013:' K.Will - You Don't Know Love. *'2012:' Girls' Generation-TTS- Twinkle. *'2010:' Girls Generation - Genie (Ver. Japonesa) *'Pre-debut: 'TVXQ - HAHAHA Song. Anuncios *'2012:' PUMA -push BUTTON (junto a Se Hun y Hyo Yeon) - (Revista) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' EXO **'Sub-Grupo:' EXO-K. **'Simbolo: '''Fuego (fénix). *'Familia: Padres y una hermana mayor (Park Yura, 3 años mayor). *'''Educación: Secundaria Gangnam-gu. *'Apodos:' Happy Virus, Beagle Numero 2. *'Entrenamiento: '''4 años como aprendiz de SM (Desde el 2008 al 2012) ingresó en S.M Casting System 2008. *'Especialidades:' Guitarra, batería, bajo, rap, beatbox, actuación y tocar diembe (tambores africanos). *'Le gusta:' Los gatos y algunos animales marinos (mariscos). *'Modelo a seguir: Jason Mraz y Eminem. *'Artistas favoritos: 'Dara de 2NE1 y BIGBANG . *'''Tipo Ideal: Una persona linda y que sonría/ría mucho. Una persona sincera. Que mida 1.50 a 1.59 para que pueda encajar en sus brazos cuando la abraze, que tenga sentido el humor y una sonrisa encantadora''.'' *'''Actriz favorita: '''Scarlett Johanson. *Chanyeol padece de Xeroftalmia: ojos secos. Consiste en que sus ojos son tan grandes que sus párpados no pueden cubrir todo el globo ocular. *Antes de debutar con EXO, se realizó una cirugía ocular lasik para mejorar su visión, por eso es sensible a los flash y a la luz del sol. *Tuvo una banda en su colegio en donde tocaba la guitarra; se llamaba 'Sieren'. *Cuando tenía 16 años, fue inscrito en una institución privada para ser actor. *Su padre, que siempre soñó con convertirse en cantante, es ahora el mayor apoyo y fan de Chanyeol. *Es amigo cercano de N de VIXX, Park JiYeon de T-ara, L.Joe de Teen Top y Lee Hong Ki. A este último le conoce desde antes de debutar. *El amuleto de la suerte para Chanyeol son las baquetas que siempre lleva en su bolsa, porque dice que son una parte de su identidad y siempre le recuerdan quién es, sus días pre-debut y su humilde corazón. *Asistió a la misma Academia de Actuación que P.O de Block B, eran muy cercanos. Tuvieron un reencuentro después de 5 años en los MAMA Awards 2012; por lo cual, P.O publicó en su cuenta de Cyworld lo orgulloso que estaba de Chanyeol por debutar con EXO y por haber obtenido el premio "New Best Asian Artist" y que esperaba verlo más seguido. *Comparte habitación con Baek Hyun, Xiu Min y Tao. *Fue voluntario en el RCF un refugio de niños discapacitados junto a sus compañeros de EXO-K, jugó con ellos y limpió el lugar. *Su grupo femenino favorito es 2NE1. *Dijo que se sintió más nervioso al grabar "Twinkle" que al grabar "MAMA". *Le gusta tomar los brazos de las personas a su alrededor para sentirse más seguro. *Chanyeol hizo una colaboracion con Henry para cantar una cancion del mini album "Trap", en versión acústica; "1-4-3 (I Love You)". *En el grupo es muy cercano a Baekhyun y Kris. *Chanyeol cantó "Falling Slowly" de Glen Hansard durante el Fanmeeting de la KCON 2013. *Se unió al equipo del programa ‘Law of the Joungle’, junto con Im Si Wan, Park Jung Chul, etc... * La mamá de Chanyeol tiene un restaurante llamado 'Viva Polo' y tiene colgado fotos de bebé de Park Yoora y Chanyeol. * Chanyeol dijo que Kris intentó enseñarle chino, cuando estaban practicando para WOLF, pero Chanyeol era tan malo, que Kris se rindió. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) Galería Chanyeol1.jpeg Chanyeol2.jpg Chanyeol3.jpg Chanyeol4.jpg Chanyeol5.jpg ChanYeol6.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KPresentador